


Technique

by impertinence



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been dating for eight months before Stefan admitted that he really liked being held down. (Porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technique

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to absenteye at LJ for looking this over!

They'd been dating for eight months before Stefan admitted that he really liked being held down.

Elena, who hadn't exactly missed the way he'd grabbed the headboard when she was on top, or how much he liked her pulling off before he came, or the fact that he'd dated a crazy vampire chick, just said, "Oh."

It turned out that it was still kind of surprising to see vampires blush. "I don't mean - we don't have to. But you were asking, so..."

"It's not like it's something, you know. Really weird." Bonnie had dated a guy who wanted her to wear a tail; _that_ was weird. "Especially not since you're a vampire."

That got a smile. "You'd be surprised how many vampires are still stuck in the missionary position with the lights off."

"Well, also, you - you know." She didn't want to bring up Katherine; it was too awkward for words. "Never mind."

He shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing. Just, you know, you...I mean, you dated Katherine. When you were human. Did she ever...?"

"Somehow, I doubt you want details."

Finding out Damon had watched her blow Stefan more than once had been less awkward than this. "True. So," she said, moving a little closer and hoping her not-so-cleavage-y cleavage was enough of a distractor, "would anything hold you, do you think?"

"Vervain would!" Damon yelled from downstairs.

Elena winced. "Should we go to my place?"

Stefan shook his head. "If it's making him that uncomfortable, he'll leave."

She was pretty sure making Damon uncomfortable wasn't really the issue, but she let it go. "Okay. Well. I can't hold you down, obviously."

She waited for Damon to yell that he could, and would be happy to. She was kind of disappointed when he didn't.

"I know," Stefan said. "But I was thinking, maybe..." He shook his head and leaned forward, cupping a hand behind her head and kissing her deeply.

It didn't last long; a few seconds later, he pulled back and braced both hands against the headboard. "Like this. I won't move."

It wouldn't be the same thing, she thought; he wouldn't get to pull against anything, needing to move, with someone else stopping him. It would be a different kind of feeling.

But still hot.

"We'll see if you can, then," she said, and pushed him back. He went easily, hands staying steady against the headboard.

She liked being on top; she liked being able to run her hands down his chest, grind against his dick. She _really_ liked being able to lean down and make him tilt his head back.

It was only fair. He was a vampire; all he needed to go on a power trip was to think about how strong he was. Not that he would, she thought. Not unless -

But they weren't talking about the time he'd spent on human blood.

"Get your shirt," she said, leaning back and pulling her own tank top off. Stefan obeyed, then stretched back out again, watching her intently.

She played with her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly. "It's better when you do it," she said, making her voice as casual as she could. "But, you know. This is good."

It was easy, from there, to slide her hand into her pants - and then to climb off Stefan and take them off, because they were way too tight for this kind of thing.

"Don't move," she said when Stefan reached down for his own pants.

Stefan stiffened - and then relaxed completely, nodding and moving his hands back.

She didn't bother hiding her shiver or waiting to run a hand down her stomach and over her thighs. She could feel how wet she was even before she pressed her hand there.

"How much would you let me do to you?"

The question seemed to startle him. "What?"

"You heard me."

His expression changed. He looked...weirdly satisfied. Actually, weirdly like _Damon._ That thought should have been way more disturbing than it actually was. "Whatever you wanted."

"You really are lucky I'm not into anything weird," she told him matter-of-factly. He laughed and tilted his hips; she took the suggestion and got his pants off.

The laughter died when she ran a hand up his leg, fingers just brushing his dick before she kept going. She watched his face, the way he closed his eyes, unnecessary breathing speeding up when she pinched his nipple. "Tell me what you like."

"Tease," Damon yelled from downstairs.

Stefan opened his eyes just to roll them. Elena tried not to smile. "Or," she said, and bent her head, "I could do this."

She still wasn't all that great at giving blowjobs, but she knew how to draw it out, how to lick him slowly and use her hands until he was moaning and his hips were shaking. When he finally broke enough to just barely thrust up, she leaned back.

"You want me."

"You know I do."

She straddled him, pressing him down into the mattress. "If you move your hands, it's over."

He tightened his grip on his own wrist. "Do it. Please, just -"

She braced her hands on his chest and lowered herself onto him.

She hadn't touched herself while she was sucking him, and the stretch was almost painful. She hissed in a breath – and then narrowed her eyes when Stefan almost moved his hands to reach out to her.

"Don't you dare," she said, touching her clit again, rocking her hips as she got used to him. "This is good."

"You -"

"I'm good," she said, and – there, right _there._ She moaned and leaned forward, kissing him. "Help me out here."

That was all the permission he needed to thrust against her. If he'd had his hands free he would have helped her lift up, but this was almost as good – shallow movements as she ran her hands over his arms, gripping his shoulders and watching him struggle to restrain himself. "You want to bite me."

He jerked his head back, startled. "I -"

"You can't." She kissed him again. "But you want to."

He closed his eyes. "Yes."

"It's okay," she said, kissing his neck, scraping his jaw with her teeth. "I love you. I – oh God." He shouldn't be _allowed_ to be so good when he couldn't even use his hands, changing the rhythm and sending shivers through her, her voice catching in a shaky gasp she barely recognized as her own.

He smiled against her cheek and it sparked something in her, making her push herself upright again and grind down against him, playing with her nipples, running her hands all over her. It affected him even more this time; she got a breathy sound out of him, and then another, as he tossed his head back and closed his eyes.

She startled herself by how throaty her voice was – and by how quickly he obeyed. "Look at me, Stefan. Watch me."

"Elena -"

"No." She stopped moving for a second. "Do what I say."

She was shocked by the thrill that went through her when he went boneless against the mattress, just watching her and waiting. "Good," she said, and started moving again – slower this time, savoring every little feeling, teasing herself until she was gasping, on the verge of coming.

"Gorgeous," Stefan whispered, and that was it, she was over the edge, freezing in place as she let go.

She was dimly aware of him coming, but it wasn't until she'd collapsed onto him that she realized his hands were still above his head.

"You can move now," she said, kissing his collarbone.

He wrapped his arms around her immediately. He wasn't sweaty of course, but she was gross and sticky – they'd have to move soon.

"We can take a few minutes to bask," he said quietly.

"I should probably get used to you reading my mind."

He kissed her. "You've got time."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

||

When they went downstairs an hour later, the living room was empty. Elena was about to comment on Damon apparently growing up when she saw the sheet of paper on the coffee table, folded to make a sign.

_7.5. Be less whiny and emotional next time._

Stefan startled them both by laughing.


End file.
